1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid-state imaging device wherein a plurality of pixel parts each capable of providing one color signal are arranged in the same plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-T-2002-502120 discloses a solid-state imaging device of a configuration wherein a lower electrode is formed on a silicon substrate, a photoelectric conversion film made of an organic photoelectric conversion material is formed on the lower electrode, upper electrodes divided each for each pixel are formed on the photoelectric conversion film, and color filters divided for each pixel are formed on the upper electrodes in a one-to-one correspondence. According to such a solid-state imaging device, the light reception area of each pixel can be increased and higher sensitivity can be expected as compared with a single-plate solid-state imaging device which is mainstream at present. The whole silicon substrate can be used for a read circuit of a signal responsive to a charge occurring in the photoelectric conversion film, so that it is made possible to increase the number of pixels without sticking to microminiaturization of a circuit.
However, in the described solid-state imaging device, if there is incident light in a slanting direction, there is a possibility that light passing through the color filter of one pixel may be incident on the photoelectric conversion film of a pixel adjacent to that pixel, causing a color mixture to occur. If a microlens is provided on the color filter, fear of color mixture is reduced. In this case, however, problems of the microlens forming cost, an increase in the thickness as much as that of the microlens, occurrence of brightness shading caused by the microlens, etc., occur.